Chuck-a-Cobra
by GotNoName123
Summary: A The brawn also rises complete plot re-write the only similarities are the Chuck-a-Cobra. Randy and Howard go Chuck-a-Cobra hunting in the end Randy gets a gash and while an interview knocks Dash out.


**Hello a new one-shot I'm writing this is in between stories this is an episode re-write of "The Brawn also rises" and it's a big re-write the only thing in this story is the Chuck-a-cobra so yeah and it actually exists because of a reason that will be explained in the story.**

 **Nobody's Pov**

Today morning everyone in Norrisville High is on their phones watching the same video or talking about the video. If you haven't watch the video you wouldn't know anything they are talking about.

"Hey Theresa, what is everyone talking about?" Debbie asked

"Hey Debbie, really you haven't seen the video?" Theresa asked

"No, what video?"

"Here see."

 **-Line Brake-**

 **(Words words words)** **Not shown on camera**

"Come on Howard, are you getting this?" Randy asks

Howard moves the camera towards the fake Chuck-a-cobra (but not like anyone knows that) and Randy and him set a trap ready for it. There was a cut and now they are running towards the trap that they set up with Howard in the costume running behind him only to be attacked by an actual one.

"What?! AAAAAHHH!" Randy screamed and dropped the camera on an angle to see where he ended up. Howard took of the costume once Randy was attacked and looked for Randy.

"Randy? Randy! Where are you buddy?" Howard said. Only to be hit by a flying Randy

"Randy! So glad to see you."

"Just grab the camera! And RUN!" Howard grabbed the camera and the booth started running Howard not knowing where to go and decided to finally ask.

"Uh…Cunningham where are we going?"

"To the trap Howard, to the trap." They run faster towards the trap. Howard turns the camera to the Chuck-a-Cobra and screams

"It's gaining up on us!"

"We're here! Howard turn around the trap I'll jump over it and trap it." With that said Howard hid in the bushes and set up the camera at the whole only to see Randy jump over the whole just in time before the Chuck-a-Cobra reached him only to get a huge gash on his side and fall painfully on the ground, while the creature fell into the whole.

 **-Line Brake-**

"Oh so that's what everyone is talking about."

"Yeah now everyone is waiting to see if he'll come or not."

"I don't think so. After getting a gash like that I think he won't come for a week."

Just then the doors open to reveal a limping Randy getting supported by his best bro Howard. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at them, after a silent moment everyone swarmed him.

"Well that answer our question and looks like he's going to answer more." Theresa said

Heidi walked inbetween the crowd to begin the interview.

"What up my peeps H-Dubs here with the discoverers of the Chuck-a-Cobra. So how does it feel to discoverer a previously believed mythical creatures." After that Randy started faking passing out to avoid answering questions right now.

"Um Andy are you ok?" Heidi asked

"Looks like he's losing blood from the gash, so he's passing out. We'll answer your question um… During lunch so bye." Howard then just ran to the bathroom without another word

"You heard it hear. Our question will be answered later today. See you soon." Heidi logged off and went

The crowd instantly lost interest after that and went back to their own business, and waited for lunch.

 **-Line Brake-**

 **Boy's Bathroom**

"Hey thanks Howard for getting me out of there." Randy said

"Yeah no prob. I didn't even want to handle that in the morning." Howard stated

"I didn't actually think it existed that's just so Bruce!"

"I know. How do you think it was created?"

"Maybe McFist, remember those animals species they did? Maybe this is a new one but escaped."

"Yeah good point. Well school starting better get going."

"Since when do you care if we got there early or not?"

"Probably because now we are going to get special treatment, cause you came t school after getting attack by a Chuck-a-Cobra."

"Yeah your probably right."

And Howard was right each class they went to, gave special treatment to Randy and they enjoyed every minute of it cause they knew it wouldn't last forever. Then lunch came….

 **-Line Brake-**

"And we're back. I'm here back with Chuck-a-Cobra Hunters My brother Howard and his friend Sandy…"

"It's Randy OW!." Randy winced from the pain.

"Looks like the trapper has some remaining pain from the Chuck-a-Cobra." Randy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"yeah…" Randy said

"Well, How come you came to school after an injury like that?"

"You can say I'm used to it."

"Heck you are, it's like a daily thing for you to get a gash or two." Howard said only to notice what he was saying and shut up before it's too late.

"Wait what? What do you mean it's a daily thing for you?"

"Uh… Uh I got nothing."

"Ok I'll get to the bottom of that later. So how is that gash and how does it feel to capture the Chuck-a-Cobra?"

"Well the Gash now is just a giant scar on my side…."

"Yeah just another scar to add to your collection mhhpphh mhphhmph"

"Howard!"

"Wait more scars? What have you been doing?"

"OW!" they heard Bucky scream and turned to see Bash coming there was, which caused everyone to wimper.

"Bash hear someone have giant scar!"

"What no, no one has a scar here." Randy laughs nervously after that hoping Bash will go away

"No Bash know what Bash heard and Bash think it you with scar!" Bash said as he pointed the finger in Randy's direction.

"What no. Howard let's get out of here." Randy mumbled the last part to Howard as he and Howard turned around to leave, only for Randy to be turned around and picked up, out of being a ninja Randy's reflexes kicked in and he punched Bash and knocked him out! **(cue Dramatic music)** Murmers started through out the crowd of students now surrounding Randy, Howard and the knocked out Bash.

"Sandy how did you knock out Bash with one hit?"

"Umm…. Uh…. I.…Uh… Help Howard." He whispered to Howard

"Sorry I got nothing." He whispered back

"Ok so bye!" Randy said as he ran out of the cafeteria to wherever he can. Everyone turned to Howard hoping for an explanation.

"Well you see, Randy there. Well…. Bye!" And Howard ran after Cunningham hoping they all forget that happened.

 **A One-Shot I wrote since to fill the time when I'm not updating my other stories. Hope you enjoyed the story and see you in the other stories.**


End file.
